The present invention relates to tray assemblies, and more particularly to a sanitary disposable tray assembly which has a self-contained drinking cup and utensils.
Trays, drinking glasses and utensils are commonly used in the food service industry for serving food in places such as cafeterias, schools, hospitals and the like. Such items are generally reusable and therefore must be washed thoroughly and sanitized after each use. This process results in high energy use and consequently in high utility costs. Also, after cleansing and sanitation these items are handled by various personnel when being stacked for reuse which may result in breakage as well as unsanitary conditions.